helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Gen 3 (Pokemon Emerald)
Generation 3 of Twitch Plays Pokemon began on March 22, 2014, on 1:00 AM GMT on the channel TwitchPlaysPokemon. The creator has stated that as he has found no hacked Pokémon Emerald roms without glitches. The game was played on a non hacked Emerald rom. A new feature was introduced which the streamer states he thinks "everybody will enjoy" . This feature was the addition of a party status bar at the bottom of the stream, indicating party Pokemon levels and health. Also, on March 19th, during the intermission between Gen 2 and 3, the streamer added "L" and "R" inputs to the command list for the stream. On the 21st day of play, at nearly twenty-two days of playing, Champion Wallace was defeated and Gen 3 came to a close at the time-mark of 20d 21h 55m. This marked the longest TPP playthrough at the time, passing Gen 1 by four days, though it has since been surpassed. History (will be compiled) Viewership The viewership started out strong at around 45 000 viewers at the start of generation three. It quickly fell however and by the start of day two the viewership hoovered around 7 000 people. It would later climb back to above 12k viewers towards the end of day two. By day 4 viewership dropped to just under 5000, during the PC Ordeals of Day 7 viewership rose back up to 6300. Major Events (still a WIP, please update with more major events) *The First Great PC War * Hall of Fame The following Pokemon were in A's party as she finally defeated Wallace, after 103 tries. The battle can be viewed here. *M4 *5'7" *Cruella *Mighty Doge *Cabbage the White *Annie A complete list of characters can be found here Lore As the game started the community witnessed no less than three soft resets after selecting characters. This was interpreted as the finally selected protagonist, a girl named A, murdering the previous selections. The thought of her embracing the anarchy and madness of the voices quickly became popular. With Torchic selected as the starting Pokémon it was believed that Torchic as well, very much unlike in previous generations when the 'mons were against the voices, embraced them. Wanting to help A in her quest for anarchy [1] [2] . Soon the view of A being a serial killer was abandoned, perhaps because most community members wanted a less dark story. The early, lost protagonists were soon reintegrated into the story as either other personalities of A (giving her Dissociative Identity Disorder), or just different aspects of her personality personified for art purposes. A common theme developed that A called upon the voices via some type of summoning ceremony, perhaps due to her first being exposed to an "echo" of the voices when visiting the Lilycove Museum as a child with her father. Bill, despite not actually appearing in-game, soon became the main antagonist of the story. After the loss of Zexy, Dottie and Birdcop to the PC, the remaining Pokemon began to be portrayed as an elite police force looking to take down Bill's organization. Although there is no official time agreed upon for when Gen 3 occurred after Gen 2 (Pokemon Crystal) in canon time, (with different depictions ranging it from a few years after to around one millennia), it is believed that Bill either travelled to Hoenn to enact his new plan or used the time machine he develops in actual Pokemon canon to travel to this future time. After Gen 3.5 (Randomized FireRed) began, the true purpose of Bill's presence in Gen 3 began to be portrayed as him developing a Randomizer to either randomize the past or create an alternate reality. In either case, Bill's version of the world became the focus of Generation 3.5. Because of the events of this later generation, it is believed that either A and her team failed to stop Bill, or were too late in stopping him from activating the Randomizer. This depiction is furthered strengthened by the fact that it took over one hundred attempts to beat the Gen 3 Elite Four. Regardless, many comics and stories have A's last act of Gen 3 to be sending a message to Alice, the protagonist of Gen 3.5, warning her of Bill's manipulation of reality and his intentions. Save file The save file for Generation 3 can be found here. *Download 1 Category:Generation 3 Category:Season One